


A Place To Be

by lily_zen



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Angst, Drama, Gen, POV First Person, Psychological Drama
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-21
Updated: 2012-03-21
Packaged: 2017-11-02 07:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/366321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lily_zen/pseuds/lily_zen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Topher thinks it's funny how everyone is always trying to escape the Dollhouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Place To Be

A Place To Be

 

Fandom: Dollhouse

Pairing: Genfic, Topher

Rating: PG

Warnings: slight angst, first person POV

Archive: Ask

 

Author: Lily Zen

 

Notes: For fic_promptly. Dollhouse, Topher, Funny how people wanted to genuinely want to escape the Dollhouse. For him, coming here _was_ his escape.

Disclaimer: Not mine.

\---

Have you ever felt like no one understood you? Sure, probably. Almost everyone I know has. From what I understand, it’s pretty common with people. The feeling that nobody gets you or can relate to what you’re going through, particularly during those angsty teenage years.

Okay, but now imagine that you’re a child super-genius, and no one really does understand you. From day one you’ve always been “that weird kid,” the freak; anathema among your peers.

It sucks, and the feeling of alienation only grew worse with each passing year, each grade skipped. Even in my own family I didn’t fit in. My mom had lived in the Valley her whole life, and she’d married my dad, a pretty intelligent guy who worked in Silicon Valley. My sister was of above-average intelligence, like my dad. She moved to the east coast for college, met someone, married him, and set up shop as a web designer in Boston. Then there was me: the square peg trying to fit into a round hole. My I.Q. eclipsed my father and sister’s by thirty-two points. That doesn’t seem like a lot, but in the scope of the I.Q. scale it’s like comparing a gerbil to a person. They’re both mammals, but that’s where the similarities end.

College offered me the chance to leave all of that behind, I thought, but it turned out that I was wrong. Being the only fifteen year old on campus kind of blows. I stuck it out though, endured the teasing, and the loneliness, deliberately turning a blind eye to all the fun being had by everybody but me in favor of concentrating on my classes. It worked. I did really well and caught the attention of some very prominent people.

Adelle, and through her, Rossum, offered me a deal that I couldn’t refuse. A chance to pioneer in a field that most people weren’t even aware existed, and a home in the Dollhouse.

I think its funny how people are always trying to leave the Dollhouse. Caroline, on her wish-fulfillment exercise…it was all she could think of.  Alpha left. Whiskey too, and September. Everybody leaves eventually, everybody except for me.

The Dollhouse is the only place that I really belong. It’s a world where I’m not a freak, I’m a god. This is my heaven, my sanctuary.

(Maybe this is just my escape.)

-FIN-

 


End file.
